


Risorgimento 4--Conundrum

by obi_ki, padawanewan



Series: Risorgimento [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanewan/pseuds/padawanewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan reconnect in this new place and time, they find something is off about them and they struggle to figure out how to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risorgimento 4--Conundrum

Title: Risorgimento--Conundrum  
  
Authors: obi-ki and padawanewan  
  
Pairing: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Catacory: Q/O AU  
  
Time Period: About 20 years post ABY  
  
Disclaimer: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.  
  
Author's notes: This is the fourth story in the Risorgimento series and is the second segment that was totally co-written and as such and is told from both Qui-Gon's and Obi-Wan's POVs. Thanks to Monalee and Merry Amelie for their through betas and throughtful suggestions. The story would be much less without their valuable input. Sorry it's taken so long to get this part posted, RL has been absolutely hideous for both of us. I am adding a summary of the story for far at Emila-Was's suggestion. Thanks Emila-Wan, 

Summary: As Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan reconnect in this new place and time, they find something is off about them and they struggle to figure out how to deal with it. 

Feedback: Feedback is treasured in any way, shape or form, either in onlist or through email to kiowkqgj@yahoo.com or padawanewan@gmail.com 

***************************************************

The sound of a knock drew both men's attention and they turned in unison to see Var-Son stepping through the door. A wave of frustration rose in Qui-Gon at the interruption and it took more effort than he liked to keep his tone polite. "So, does this mean it's now later?"  
  
"There is a sense of humor under that serene Jedi-master exterior," Var-Son quipped as he walked towards the two men. "Something else that never made it into the history texts." He waved his arm in the direction of the door. "Late-meal awaits."  
  
"Master Kenobi and I are in the middle of a conversation here, Ser Meirr," Qui-Gon grumbled.  
  
"It's not like either of you are going anywhere at the moment so the conversation can continue after you have eaten," Var-Son replied. "And my ever-creative droid chef has found yet another way to season Chorba patties. You wouldn't want to miss that."  
  
Qui-Gon had to swallow against the bile that rose in his throat. He and Obi-Wan had spent four cycles on Vernet and had eaten Chorba mush in every variation possible for almost every meal. Qui-Gon couldn't even think about the stuff without having to suppress his gag reflex.  
  
Var-Son must have noticed his expression because he laughed. "I'm kidding. I realize that healing facilities are not known for haute cuisine but since I have to eat the food as well, I have higher standards than most."  
  
Obi-Wan spoke up. "We find ourselves to be a rather captive audience at the moment. However, if you would be so kind as to answer a few of the questions we have, it would be a kindness, sir. Both Master Jinn and myself are but simple Jedi and we find this situation a bit complicated. In this we are asking your grace in assisting us to find a bit of light to show us the way."  
  
Var-Son looked warily at Obi-Wan. This rather passive reply was totally out of character from what he had read and heard about the Jedi general's reputation. The slight sparkle in Master Jinn's eyes seemed to support that conclusion, but he decided to play along for now. "As I said earlier, I'll answer any questions you have to the best of my ability and provide you with holonet access to obtain any information that I'm not able to provide. There's no reason why we can't address your questions while we eat." He turned to look at Qui-Gon. "Is that acceptable, Master Jinn?"  
  
"As long as Chorba is not on the menu, Ser Meirr," Qui-Gon replied. "And I do have a number of questions for you."  
  
"Let's adjourn this to the dining room," Var-Son agreed.  
  
The two Jedi followed the healer to the dining room and settled across from one another at the small table. Var-Son took the seat at the head of the table, the position allowing him to look at either man. Wonderful aromas filled the room as the culinary droid placed a number of platters before them.  
  
Qui-Gon was surprised to find his stomach grumbling. Food had been basically an afterthought since he had awakened and this was the first time he had truly felt hungry. Filling his plate with an assortment of items, he took a few bites before turning to the healer.  
  
"You said that your research allowed you to duplicate not only our physical forms but also our memories, skills and Force abilities. But it seems like there is something off with my connection to the Force - an anomaly, if you will."  
  
"What do you mean by an anomaly?" Var-Son asked.  
  
"It's hard to explain but although I can feel the Force and draw upon it, it's as if the Force does not respond to me as it always has in the past," Qui-Gon replied after a moment's thought. "Like my access to the Force is being impeded in some way."  
  
Var-Son considered Qui-Gon's statement before he turned to Obi-Wan. "Are you experiencing the same difficulty, Master Kenobi?"  
  
Obi-Wan had been silently following his old Master's lead during the conversation. He watched and listened carefully to everything, while seeming as if he were simply eating. After taking a sip of his tea, Obi-Wan nodded and added his own thoughts. "Since awakening, I have felt as if I'm myself and yet I'm not. I know who I am. My control of the Force is as it ever was." By way of example, Obi-Wan moved his hand in a graceful gesture and a piece of fruit rose off the table and slowly floated around the men before it was plucked from the air and placed gently back on the surface by Qui-Gon's hand.  
  
Smiling at his master, Obi-Wan turned back to look at the healer. "I feel as if my soul, as it were, is missing. My emotions are somehow a memory, but not real. My inner self feels held back or cut off."  
  
It was easy to sense Var-Son's confusion as he looked between the two Jedi masters. "I'm not sure what you mean, Master Kenobi. You have both said that you remember your lives up to the time when your DNA was taken, so it is clear that what I sought to do in cloning you has succeeded. What specifically do you feel is missing?"  
  
Before Obi-Wan could answer, Qui-Gon stepped in. "It's a difficult thing to put into words but I'll try. Liken it to rereading a much-loved book or re-watching a favorite holovid. You're very familiar with the characters and the events but you stand beyond them, seeing things from a perspective outside of what is actually occurring. This is much the same. It's as if a veil is covering my memories, blocking the emotions that one would expect to accompany such powerful memories."  
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes for a moment, struggling to find the right words to make the healer understand. "My connection with the Force and with Obi-Wan is there but it's altered. Maybe a better word would be 'diffused'."  
  
It was the healer's turn to be silent for a minute, obviously pondering Qui-Gon's remarks. "Although I'm confident that my research and processes were as complete as possible, this is unknown territory." Var-Son stopped again for a few seconds and then continued, "Maybe it will take activity, participating in or completing something more familiar to reintegrate the Force fully into your persons.  
  
Obi-Wan started to mention missing his damned lightsaber yet again, when he caught a flash of shimmering blue in his peripheral vision. He was about to gesture to Qui-Gon when a voice, sounding remarkably like his own, murmured softly inside his mind, _Tell the healer it's a Jedi thing and that you and long, lean and sexy need to meditate._  
  
Turning to the healer, Obi-Wan drew upon the rather impressive skills he had learned during his years as a negotiator. In short, he went with his Master's old theory of 'truth is a matter of point of view.' He counted on Qui-Gon being able to read between the bantha shit. "Actually, kind sir, I've had a prodding from the Force. It is the Jedi way to meditate when the direction is unclear. The Light uses many tools to show us the way in the present, even insofar as drawing on memories of things past that might help us to find our path in such an unfamiliar forest."  
  
Qui-Gon felt a flux within the Force surrounding them but, when he focused on it, the sensation slipped away. He was about to ask the others if they had felt it when Obi-Wan started speaking and suddenly his biggest challenge was to keep from laughing aloud. The level of ronto dung that his former padawan was spewing was as startling as it was anticipated. It was easy to see his influence in Obi-Wan's effortless prevarication and he couldn't decide if he should be mortified or proud.  
  
Settling for backing Obi-Wan up now and asking his questions later, Qui-Gon turned to Var-Son. "I must agree that spending some time in meditation would go far in helping us to absorb everything that has happened since Obi-Wan and I awoke here." He gave the healer a slight smile as he continued. "Since there are only the three of us on this facility, finding a quiet place should not be problematic, but an artificial environment can hinder a Jedi's connection to the Force."  
  
Var-Son answered Qui-Gon's smile with one of his own. "The lower level of the facility contains both a hydroponics garden and a fish breeding pond. The area is not extremely large, but the density of the plant and animal life within it should provide you with the type of environment you seek."  
  
"That would be ideal," Qui-Gon replied, before casting a look in Obi-Wan's direction. That odd sense of repetition was coloring the Force again and, although he could not understand what was causing it, he could see that whatever it was had also distracted his former padawan.  
  
Nothing was visible in the air around them, but Obi-Wan was certain he could hear the murmurs of the annoying and all-too-familiar voice. Having your conscience - or whatever that unidentified entity was - be that direct was a bit unnerving. "How polite, Obi-Wan," his internal voice chided. "The correct words are 'annoying bastard'. Now let's cut the pleasantries and get this moving along, shall we?"  
  
Keeping his face blank, despite the prodding in his mind, Obi-Wan stood and politely but firmly stated, "I feel that this is something Master Jinn and I must tend to now, so if you could direct us to the garden it would be greatly appreciated." He really wished that some remnant of his telepathic bond with Qui-Gon was still viable so that he could know if Qui-Gon was sensing anything.  
  
Qui-Gon was relieved when Var-Son just nodded and started for the door. The sense of duality surrounding Obi-Wan continued to resonate through the Force but he could sense nothing around his own person. Was this difference a result of the cloning process or was it something more basic to their core selves? Obi-Wan's strength had always lain within the paths, patterns and space of the Unifying Force while his own had always been within the moments of the Living Force. The past and future had pretty much been a blocked road to Qui-Gon, the riotous nature of the Living Force drowning out any traces of what had been and what would be.  
  
As they followed the healer through the hallways, Qui-Gon allowed him to get a few steps ahead and then turned to his former padawan. "Are you alright, Obi-Wan? You seem distracted. If I didn't know better, I'd think that you're carrying on a conversation with someone, but since there are just the three of us here, the only other possibility is that you're talking to a figment of your imagination."  
  
With what could only be called a haughty, yet elegantly raised eyebrow, Obi-Wan pulled up his hood and murmured softly, "Apparently, I'm either going stark-raving mad or my 'figment' is a quite familiar and rather focused Force-sent annoyance." With a slight smile, he added, "I think this is something better spoken of alone. I assure you that whatever this prodding is, it's both most confusing and rather insistent that we do this quickly."  
  
Obi-Wan's internal dialogue had silenced for the moment and he glanced at Qui-Gon walking beside him. Their reunion was still too fresh not to feel the simple joy of being with his old Master. Silently sending a prayer to the Force, Obi-Wan hoped this time they would be granted the chance for the life they hadn't had together before.  
  
Never one to advocate ignoring the prodding of the Force, no matter the mode of transmission, a smirk accompanied Qui-Gon's reply. "After so many years of pounding the notion of listening to the voice of the Force into that hard head of yours, it's a relief to know that you finally started listening. And without the standard 'I have a bad feeling about this' addendum." He traced the tip of one finger along the edge of Obi-Wan's beard. "And take heart, because if you're teetering on the edge of sanity, I'm surely right beside you."  
  
Grinning, Obi-Wan once again murmured, "Who's more the fool? The fool, or the fool who follows him?" He sighed as the gardens came into view. "Once again into the breach, Oh Master?"  
  
Obi-Wan's cheeky comments startled a laugh out of Qui-Gon. It was one thing to have his platitudes thrown back in his face but this mature Obi-Wan did it with such aplomb it was hard to take any offense. Even in his early years as a cocky and self-assured knight, Qui-Gon had never felt the comfort level with any of his work partners that he had enjoyed during the last year of Obi-Wan's apprenticeship. To be able to have that again, with an Obi-Wan that was much more his equal than the twenty-five-year-old almost-knight had been, would be both a pleasure and a challenge and he found that he couldn't wait to see what this new partnership would bring.  
  
Turning to Var-Son, he bowed politely, "Thank you for your care and consideration. This will be an ideal place for meditation."  
  
Var-Son returned the bow with a smile. "Enjoy. I'm certain that you'll be able to find your way back to your rooms when you're done here so I'll see you at first-meal. We still have many things to discuss."  
  
"Indeed we do," Qui-Gon agreed as the door slid closed behind the healer. He turned back to Obi-Wan and held out his hand. "Into the fray, my Padawan," Qui-Gon quipped. "Let's just hope we come out the other side still in one piece."  
  
TBC 


End file.
